


Marinated, Skewered, and Grilled

by salamancialilypad



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blowjobs, Gun Kink, M/M, that then turns into v consensual sex....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamancialilypad/pseuds/salamancialilypad
Summary: That scene from Yakimono where will points a gun at Hannibal's head in his kitchen and Hannibal turns away from him and closes his eyes... but what if Hannibal got to his knees instead. That's it. That's all I got.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Marinated, Skewered, and Grilled

In Hannibal’s kitchen. A place that Will didn’t expect to be. A place that he understood Hannibal allowed him to be, in more ways than one. Hannibal didn’t expect him to be here now, however, and he used that and his knowledge of Hannibal’s house to his advantage, moving relatively soundlessly through the room. And then he was behind Hannibal and Hannibal was putting something in the fridge, and Hannibal turns and says something about his aftershave, and and and. And that was that. Will was going to kill him. 

It felt righteous. It felt more than righteous. “Don’t you want to know how this ends?” 

He didn’t need to. He cocked the gun. Hannibal, surprising him, flinched first. Hannibal turned away. Hannibal closed his eyes, and let Will’s gun connect with his temple. Hannibal sunk to his knees. 

Will kept the gun trained on him, making unflinching eye contact, waiting for one wrong move. But Hannibal just kept avoiding eye contact. He kept his head turned, still showing off the startling display of his neck. Will took a step forward, so close that he was practically on top of Hannibal. 

Hannibal’s hands didn’t move, but his head did, finally turning back toward Will, keeping his eyes downcast. It was like they were caught in a dream, Hannibal turning to nose against Will’s crotch, nostrils visibly inhaling as he took in the scent of Will’s arousal. 

“You never answered my question,” Hannibal said, kneeling on the floor, “Would it feel good to kill me? Does this feel good?”

Will is unsure how to answer. He got the idea that Hannibal didn’t need him to. He inhaled deeply again. Will didn’t lower the gun, just held it off to the side, carefully touching Hannibal’s head at first, and then pushing his nose into his zipper. Will couldn’t tell if the moan that echoed through the kitchen came from him or Hannibal. He thought it was Hannibal. 

He popped the button on his khakis and slid the zipper down and fished his cock out and Hannibal sat upon his knees, keeping his hands resolutely at his sides so as not to spook Will. He licked up Will’s cock, savoring the taste of the precome that was beading at the tip and making it tacky. Hannibal moaned again and swallowed Will whole. 

Will shivered at the sensation, his eyes still cold and unblinking, watching Hannibal actively suppress his gag reflex and hold his cock in his throat. Hannibal turned and finally made eye contact, blinking up at him, his gaze soft and a little hazy. 

Will wondered for a moment if this was all his imagination. He blinked, trying to dissuade the vision he was seeing, but when he opened his eyes, everything was the same. Hannibal really was on his knees. His cock really was in Hannibal’s mouth. It made his head swim. 

He groaned, pulling back, just enough for Hannibal to gasp for air underneath of him. And that too was incredibly hot, the idea of Will suffocating Hannibal with his cock instead of just shooting him. Hannibal had time to draw in one shuddering breath before Will pushed back in. Keeping his finger on the trigger, Will took the gun away from Hannibal’s temple and put his right forearm against Hannibal’s shoulder, knotting the fingers of his free, left hand in Hannibal’s hair, pointing the muzzle of the gun at the ground over his shoulder. 

Finally able to guide Hannibal’s head, Will started to fuck his mouth in earnest, Hannibal greedily sucking him down as Will used his mouth. Will gasped out for air and Hannibal made a noise that could have been anything: Will chose to interpret it as a whine. As something of a plea for more. 

Will was close, he made a low groan in his throat, and Hannibal below him finally broke and rubbed a hand with intent over the noticeable bulge in his slacks and Will moaned and came hard, shooting into Hannibal’s mouth, muscles tensing, shooting the gun he held in his hand. The sound made them both jump. Hannibal especially, the gunshot just a few inches from his ear, deafening even with the silencer. And then he suddenly relaxed, his mouth falling open around Will’s cock. His eyes slid shut and Will realized with something of a start that he was coming, too, completely untouched, without Will even offering a hand to help. He wondered fleetingly if that made him a bad person. He wondered even more fleetingly why this would make him feel like a bad person, and pointing a gun at the man currently sucking him off wouldn’t. 

Will pulled back, and below him, Hannibal breathed in a gasp of fresh air. His shoulders were heaving, his eyes closed, his head tilted away from Will, just for a moment, so he could breathe. And that was how WIll left him, tucking himself back into his pants as he soundlessly walked out of Hannibal's kitchen and out of Hannibal’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to like & subscribe im literally only posting this so i can finally close the google doc ! my audience of ONE babey!!!!!   
> that SAID check out my links HERE: sallilypad.carrd.co


End file.
